Serena (Animecharakter)
Serena ist eine der weiblichen Hauptcharaktere aus XY und reist zusammen mit Ash, Citro und Heureka durch Kalos. Sie kennt Ash schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Während ihrer Reise mit den Kindern entschließt sie sich Pokémon-Performerin zu werden. Ihr Charakter basiert auf den weiblichen Protagonisten aus den Spielen Pokémon X und Y. ☀Informationen Geschlecht ♀ weiblich Region Kalos Familie Primula (Mutter) Performer Pokémon-Typ Trainer ohne best. Typ Diese Person tritt sowohl im Anime als auch im Spiel auf. ☀Charakter Serena scheint aufbrausend zu sein, da sie beispielsweise Dartiri anmotzt, als es sie mit einem Picker weckt. Selbst Rihorn scheint Respekt vor ihr zu haben, wenn sie sich aufregt. Sie scheint viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres zu legen, da sie sich über die Verletzungen beschwert, die sie sich beim Reiten zugefügt hat, und lange überlegt, was sie anziehen soll, um Professor Platan zu treffen. Zu den Pokémon der Familie scheint sie eine enge Bindung zu haben, da Dartiri öfter auf ihrem Kopf sitzen darf und sie Rihorn auch füttert. Serena lässt sich schnell demotivieren, wenn es nicht planmäßig läuft, was man daran sieht, dass sie das Training aufgeben will, als sie hinuntergeworfen wurde. ☀ Sie präsentiert und verkleidet sich gerne, was man in Ein Poké-Werbevideo-Dreh mit Folgen!, als sie einen perfekten Promo-Film drehen will, sieht. Es zeigt sich, wie sehr sie und Fynx sich mögen, da Letzteres seine Angst dreckig zu werden überwindet, um zu ihr zu kommen, und dass sie es liebevoll kostümiert und föhnt, nachdem es nass geworden ist. Auch wird in dieser Episode deutlich, wie sehr sie Ash mag, da sie hellhörig wird als Ash zum Video von Arie sagt, dass etwas süß sei, und sie erleichtert ist, als er sagt, dass er ihr Fynx meint. Außerdem bittet sie ihn immer wieder beim Dreh zu helfen und fragt am Ende nach Ashs Meinung über das fertige Video. Als dieser begeistert ist, ist sie sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung. In Kampf auf süßer Ebene! reagiert sie eifersüchtig, als Tortina Ash fragt, ob er eine Freundin hat. Dies zeigt, dass sie Ash praktisch für sich beansprucht. ☀Serena weiß lange Zeit nicht, welches Ziel sie verfolgen soll, was zeigt wie ziellos sie ihr Abenteuer begonnen hat, aber auch, dass sie so reif ist, dass sie zunächst ihre Talente erproben und testen will, was am besten zu ihr passt. Dieses „Erproben“ ist auch ein Grund dafür, dass sie mit Ash und den anderen umherreist. In Das Pokémon Sommer Camp! erkennt sie nach ihrer Niederlage in ihrem ersten Kampf, dass alle Trainer um sie herum leidenschaftlich ihr Ziel verfolgen, weshalb sie selber was in ihrem Leben ändern muss. Dies zeigt erneut, dass sie sehr erwachsen und nachdenklich ist, aber auch die richtigen Schlüsse aus Rückschlägen ziehen und sich durch andere anspornen lassen kann. Dass sie sich schließlich für Pokémon-Performances entscheidet, zeigt, dass Serena gerne im Mittelpunkt steht und sich präsentiert. Sie schaut sich sofort einen Wettbewerb an und ihr erster eigener Fang ist mit Pam-Pam ein Pokémon, das ihr bei der Verwirklichung ihres Ziels Performerin zu werden, das sie in Vom Traum, Performerin zu werden! formuliert, unterstützen soll. In Geschenke, die von Herzen kommen! ergeben sich während ihrer Shoppingtour mit Ash einige romantische Momente zwischen den Beiden. Serena errötet mehrmals und man merkt wieder ihre Gefühle zu ihm. In Serenas Showcase-Debüt! ist sie niedergeschlagen, als sie den Showcase verliert und weint am Ende der Episode, obwohl sie zuerst gefasst reagierte und Sannah gratulierte. Das zeigt, dass sie eine faire Verliererin ist und wie sehr ihr das Erreichen ihres Ziels bedeutet. Ihre neue Seite versucht sie mit dem Haarschnitt und dem neuen Outfit darzustellen. Dies offenbart nochmal ihre Zuneigung zu Ash, da sie das von ihm geschenkte, blaue Band integriert. ☀Werdegang Vergangenheit Serena stammt aus der Kalos-Region. Serena hat früher gemeinsam mit Ash im Sommercamp von Professor Eich in Alabastia teilgenommen. Als kleines Mädchen war sie sehr schüchtern und zeigte das sie ein wenig Angst vor Pokémon hatte. Dies änderte sich nachdem sie Ash in ihrer Kindheit im Sommercamp traf: Serena hat sich in Kanto im Wald verlaufen und am Knie verletzt hat, da sie sich vor einem Quapsel erschreckte. Sie ruft nach ihrer Mutter und sagt, dass sie lieber nicht am Lager teilgenommen habe. Dann wackelt der Busch erneut und Ash erscheint. Er sieht, dass sie verletzt ist und verbindet ihr Knie mit dem Tuch, bevor er einen Spruch aufsagt, damit es nicht mehr schmerzt, was jedoch nicht funktioniert. Ash will sie aufmuntern und sagt ihr, dass sie „niemals aufgeben soll, bevor es zu Ende ist“. Dann hilft er Serena auf, indem er ihre Hand nimmt und sie zu sich zieht. Danach bringt er sie zurück zum Lager. ☀Kalos-Reisen Serena hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Kalos, Region der Träume und Abenteuer!, wo sie von Dartiri im Auftrag ihrer Mutter zunächst geweckt wird, da sie selber keinen Erfolg damit hatte. Nachdem sie es angemotzt hat, gehen beide ans Fenster. Serena grüßt Rihorn, welches auf der Wiese liegt. Ihre Mutter sagt dann, dass sie wieder üben sollte, auf ihm zu reiten, da sie selbst eine bekannte Rihorn-Reiterin war, doch Serena ist nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee. In Verfolgungsjagd in Illumina City! sieht man dann, wie sie schließlich trainiert, aber von Rihorn herunterfällt, da sie die Kontrolle verliert. Sie sagt, dass sie es hasst zu trainieren. Am Abend ist sie immer noch schlecht auf ihre Mutter zu sprechen, da sie Verletzungen im Gesicht hat und schaut sich dann mit ihr interessiert den Bericht über das randalierende Knakrack in Illumina City an. Sie sieht Ash im Beitrag und sagt Rihorn am nächsten Morgen, dass bald etwas Interessantes passieren wird, was mit ihm zu tun zu haben scheint. ☀Ihre Reise beginnt schließlich in Ein Kampf der Lüfte!, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hat. In Professor Platans Labor soll sie sich ihren Starter aussuchen, doch zuvor überlegt sie sich lange, was sie anziehen soll. Am Ende der Episode erscheint Serena schließlich beim Professor und bekommt die Starter gezeigt, zwischen denen sie auswählen kann. In Vorsicht! Wangenrubbler! entscheidet sie sich dann schließlich für Fynx, erhält einen Pokédex und beginnt die Reise. Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie sie nicht im Freien übernachten will, da sie wilde Toxiped sieht. Nach dem Kampf gegen ein Honweisel erscheint Schwester Joy und berichtet, wo das nächste Pokémon Center liegt. In Ein stürmischer Nouvaria-Arenakampf! erreicht Serena Nouvaria City und findet Ash, als er Viola im Arenakampf gegenüberstellt. Sie stellt sich ihm, Citro und Heureka vor, nachdem sie Ash seinen Rucksack gebracht hat, den er in der Arena vergessen hat. Am Ende der Episode fragt sie ihn, ob er sich an sie erinnern würde, womit die Episode abrupt endet. Sie erklärt in Gib nie auf!, dass sie beide am Pokémon-Sommerlager von Professor Eich teilgenommen haben, als sie noch kleine Kinder waren. Ash erinnert sich an das Lager, aber nicht an Serena, was sie enttäuscht. Doch sie kommt schnell wieder in Fassung und beichtet, dass Ash ihr einst geraten habe, niemals aufzugeben, was Ashs Willen stärkt weiter für das Rematch zu trainieren. Als Ash in diesem zu unterliegen scheint, ruft Serena, dass er niemals aufgeben sollte, sodass sich das Blatt wendet, er gewinnt und den Krabbelorden erhält. Am Ende der Episode fragt er Serena schließlich, was sie als nächstes machen wolle, womit die Episode endet. ☀In Ein Rihorn-Rennen mit Hindernissen! bringt sie Ash bei, wie man auf einem Rihorn reitet und entschließt sich mit ihm zu reisen. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie sich entschieden hat sich auf den Weg zu machen, um Ash das Taschentuch zurückzugeben, mit dem er im Sommerlager ihre Knieverletzung behandelt hat. Als er es wieder in seinen Händen hält, erinnert Ash sich schließlich wieder an sie. Als sie bemerkt, dass sie Ash beim reiten dieselben Worte zuruft, wie ihre Mutter es bei ihr getan hat, erkennt sie, dass sie den Sport falsch beurteilt hat und dass sie ihn nicht so sehr hasst, wie sie dachte. Sie verkündet, dass sie sich eine Aufgabe suchen will, die ihr Spaß macht. Am nächsten Tag fängt Team Rocket Ash und Serena rettet ihn mit Hilfe von Fynx, was ihren ersten Pokémon-Kampf darstellt. Am Ende der Episode gibt sie Ash Kekse und sagt, dass dies ihre Art sei ihm für alles zu danken. In Citros Geheimnis! sind Ash und Serena anfangs sauer auf Citro, da dieser nicht erzählt hat, dass er der Arenaleiter von Illumina City ist. Schließlich hilft sie ihm dabei, die Arena wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nutzt dabei auch Fynx. In Die Mega-Mauzi-Manie! kocht sie Kastanien für die Gruppe. ☀In Ein Poké-Werbevideo-Dreh mit Folgen! dreht Serena mit Fynx einen Promo-Film, da sie durch andere Filme dazu inspiriert worden sind. Nach anfänglichen Problemen werden Fynx, Pikachu und Dedenne von Team Rocket entführt. Gemeinsam mit Pikachu kann Fynx den Glaskasten, in dem sie stecken, zerstören. Später hilft es mit Team Rocket zu besiegen und es erlernt dabei den Einsatz von Flammenwurf. Schließlich gelingt es den Beiden doch noch einen guten Film zusammenzuschneiden. In Kampf auf süßer Ebene! nimmt sie an einem Poké-Pofflé-Wettbewerb teil. Vor dem Wettbewerb trifft sie auf eine andere Teilnehmerin namens Tortina und zwischen den beiden entwickelt sich eine Rivalität. Doch weder Serena noch Tortina sind schlussendlich in der Lage den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. ☀In Das Pokémon Sommer Camp! schreibt sie sich zusammen mit Ash, Citro und Heureka für das Pokémon-Sommercamp ein und sie lernen dort Sannah, Tierno und Trovato kennen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sannah und ihre Freunde Serenas Promo-Film gesehen haben und seitdem grosse Fans von ihr sind. Später nimmt Serena Sannahs Herausforderung an und sie tritt mit ihrem Fynx gegen Sannah und ihr Bisasam an, in Serenas erstem offizielen Pokémon-Kampf. Obwohl Fynx im Typvorteil ist, verliert es gegen Bisasam. Serena erfährt von Sannah, dass sie davon träumt, zusammen mit ihren Pokémon Performances auf die Beine zu stellen. Serena wird schliesslich klar, dass alle ihre Freunde ein festes Ziel vor Augen haben, nur sie selbst nicht. Am Ende der Episode sitzt sie alleine mit ihrem Fynx und fragt sich, was ihr Traum sein wird. In Tag drei: Videowettbewerb! erfährt Serena über Sannah von Pokémon-Showcases, einem Wettbewerb, bei dem Trainer mit ihren Pokémon auf der Bühne einen Auftritt darlegen. Sannah will ein erfolgreicher Performer werden, was Serena dazu inspiriert auch einer zu werden. In Vom Traum, Performerin zu werden! sieht sie ihren ersten Pokémon-Showcase, an dem Arie auch teilnimmt. Von dem Pam-Pam, das die Show unterbricht, ist sie sofort begeistert und erkennt auch später, dass es selbst im Rampenlicht stehen will, weshalb es Unruhe gestiftet hat. Schließlich fängt sie es, nachdem es durch Fynx geschwächt wurde. Nach dem Kampf schenkt sie ihm eine Sonnenbrille. ☀In Geschenke, die von Herzen kommen! schenkt Serena, nachdem sie geholfen hat Team Rocket zu besiegen, im Rahmen eines Geschenkefests Fynx eine Schleife und Pam-Pam eine neue Sonnenbrille. Dann bemerken alle ein Geschenk, das an Serena adressiert und von Schwester Joy dorthin gelegt wurde. Es enthält ein Kleid, dass ihr Primula für den Pokémon-Showcase geschickt hat. Am Ende der Episode erhält sie von Ash ein blaues Band, das er gewonnen hat. In Serenas Showcase-Debüt! nimmt sie an ihrer ersten Bühnenshow, zusammen mit Sannah und Jessie, teil. Sie sieht wie Sannah die erste Runde gewinnt. Auch wenn sie Fynx schön angezogen hat, stolpert Fynx über einen Bogen, den es von Serena für die Bühnenshow erhielt, was Serenas Niederlage zur Folge hatte. Serena wirkt als ob sie ihre Niederlage gut wegsteckte, doch als sie alleine mit ihren Pokémon ist, ist sie sehr wütend und traurig über sich selbst und entscheidet sich dazu, ihr Äußeres zu verändern. Sie kürzt ihre Haare und trägt nun ein neues Outfit, welches sie ihren Freunden, die sehr überrascht reagieren, vorstellt. Das von Ash geschenkte blaue Band wurde in das Outfit integriert. In Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln! trainiert Serena gemeinsam mit Fynx und Pam-Pam eine neue Technik für den nächsten Showcase. Soweit funktioniert alles, bis Pam-Pam den Feuerring, den Fynx erzeugt hat, verfehlt und sich verbrennt, weswegen es wütend wird und beide streiten. Dabei trifft Fynx Serena mit Flammenwurf, weshalb sie beide anschreit und davonläuft, sodass ihre Pokémon frustriert zurückblieben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr entschuldigt sie sich und es kommt zum Doppelkampf gegen Arie, ihrem Fennexis und Parfinesse. Pam-Pam und Fynx haben Probleme Parfinesses Reflektor zu durchdringen, doch auf Aries Rat hin kombinieren Pam-Pam und Fynx ihre Fähigkeiten, indem Fynx auf Pam-Pams Steinkante klettert und von dort Flammenwurf abfeuert. Dieser Angriff wird mit Fennexis' stärkerem Flammenwurf gekontert. Als Parfinesse Ladestrahl gegen das verletzte Fynx einsetzen will, wirft sich Pam-Pam vor es und setzt Finsteraura ein, wird aber getroffen. Nach Serenas Aufmunterungsversuche entwickelt sich Fynx zu Rutena. Gemeinsam mit Pam-Pam greift es seine Gegner nochmals an, doch dann wird der Kampf abgebrochen, da Arie einen Anruf erhält. ☀In Wer wagt, gewinnt! gewinnt Serena schließlich mit Pam-Pam und Rutena den Pokémon-Showcase von Frescora und erhält somit ihren ersten Schlüssel. In Auch Kampfgeist kann zerbrechen! trainieren Serena, Pam-Pam und Rutena gemeinsam, um eine Strategie für ihren nächsten Showcase zu entwickeln. Als es versehentlich von Pam-Pams Steinkante getroffen wird, bricht Rutenas Stock, weshalb es entsetzt ist. Als die Anderem ihm einen neuen Stock besorgen wollen, lehnt es alle ab, da sein alten Stock für es unersetzlich ist, da Serena und Rutena sich geschworen hatten, gemeinsam mit dem Stock Kaloskönigin zu werden. Traurig läuft es in den Wald, Pam-Pam und Serena folgen ihm. Dort treffen sie auf den verkleideten James, der Serena vor Augen führt, welches Problem Rutena hat. Auf der Suche nach einer Stelle, an der der Stock repariert werden kann, gehen sie ins Pokémon-Center, wo sie von Schwester Joy erfahren, dass es einen „Holzdoktor“ namens Jingoro geben soll, der in der Lage sei, ihn zu reparieren. Gemeinsam mit James suchen die Drei den Mann auf und Jingoro fordert Serena zum Kampf heraus, um ihre Bindung zu überprüfen. Rutena kann gegen Galagladi keinen Flammenwurf einsetzen und greift stattdessen mit Kratzer an, welchem es ausweicht. Schließlich wird Rutena mit Schlitzer getroffen, kann jedoch Psychoklinge ausweichen. Team Rocket taucht auf und Rutena lernt im Kampf gegen die Gauner Feuersturm. Es kann sie besiegen, indem es seine Gefühle konzentriert, wobei sein Stock jedoch ganz zersplittert. Dann zeigt Pam-Pam ihm einen Stock, den es schon länger hält, um es seiner Freundin zu übergeben. Serena und ihre Pokémon legen ihre Hände gemeinsam auf den Stock und erneuern darauf zusammen das Versprechen, mit dem Stock den Titel zu gewinnen. Nachdem Galagladi von Feuersturm getroffen wurde, unterbricht Jingoro den fortgesetzten Kampf. Später binden die Freunde den gebrochenen Stock an einen Setzling, damit sie zusammenwachsen. Serena und Rutena versprechen nach ihrem Sieg den Setzling zu besuchen, bevor sie nun weiterreisen. ☀In Ein fantastischer Fund in den Blumen! fängt Serena ein extrem schüchternes Evoli, das sie durch seine Tanzperformance beeindrucken kann. In Ein Vorführungs-Quiz! nimmt Serena am Pokémon-Showcase von Fluxia City teil, wo sie in der Themenrunde Nini und Lily besiegen kann. Bevor sie anschließend wieder die Bühne betreten kann, muss sie jedoch ihr Evoli wiederfinden, das aus Angst weggelaufen war. Sie kann es finden und beruhigen. Anschließend gelingt ihr Auftritt mit Pam-Pam und Rutena, deren Performance durch Evolis Tanz inspiriert wurde, sodass Serena ihren zweiten Schlüssel gewinnt. ☀In Odore Eievui! TriPokalon Debut!! findet der Pokémon-Showcase von Mosaia statt, bei dem auch erstmals Evoli teilnimmt. In der zweiten Runde stolpert es jedoch vor Nervosität und Serena hat somit keine Aussichten auf den Sieg, den sich Jessie sichern kann. In Satoshi to Serena! Dance Party de Get daze!! erhält Serena eine Einladung zu dem von Monsieur Pierre organisierten Tanzball und ist schockiert, als Ashs Tortinas Tanzeinladung annimmt. Schließlich wird Serena ausgewählt mit Ash gegen Tortina und James anzutreten. Als Pikachu statt Evoli von einer Attacke getroffen wird, beschützt Evoli es mit Sternschauer vor Sabbaione, wird dann aber von Iscalars Psystrahl getroffen. Als Serena ihm Mut zuspricht, entsteht aus einer Mähne ein Band, mit dem es ihren Arm umwickelt. Es entwickelt sich zu Feelinara, was ihre Trainerin freut. Mit Feenbrise lenkt es Sabbaiones Energieball ab und besiegt die Beiden Gegner anschließend, sodass Ash und Serena den Kampf gewinnen. Am Ende der Folge, hält Feelinara erneut mit seinen Band Serenas Arm, als sie zur nächsten Stadt aufbrechen. ☀In Master Class e no Shiren! Dō suru Serena!? nimmt Serena am Pokémon-Showcase von Frey City teil, um dort ihren dritten Schlüssel zu gewinnen. In der Themenrunde müssen die Performerinnen innerhalb des Zeitlimits so viele Rihorn wie möglich zu sich locken, was Serena ohne Probleme schafft und ihre Konkurrentinnen Cal und Kazari ausschaltet. In der zweiten Runde tritt sie mit all ihren Pokémon an und kann dort das Publikum von sich überzeugen. Sie erhält die meisten Stimmen und erhält somit ihren dritten Schlüssel. Damit ist sie auch für die Meisterklasse qualifiziert. Diese beginnt in Master Class Kaimaku! Hibana Chiru Otome no Gekitō!!, wo sie zu Beginn der Episode ihre Rivalinnen Tortina, Nini und Sannah wiedersieht. In der ersten Runde wird sie Tortina und Cyn Lee als Gegnerin zugelost und erhält mit ihrem Auftritt die meisten Stimmen. Im Halbfinale tritt sie gegen Jessie und Sannah an. Die Runde beginnt in Elle VS Serena! Hirake Mirai e no Tobira!!. Während einer riskanten Bewegung verletzt sich Serena an der Hand und droht hinzufallen, wird aber von Feelinara mit seinen Bändern aufgefangen. Auch hier erhält Serena die meisten Stimmen und tröstet ihre Freundin Sannah nach der Niederlage. Anschließend hat Serena ein Gespräch mit Paula, die sie, wegen ihrer Verletzung, dazu überreden will im Finale nicht gegen Arie anzutreten. Serena erwidert, dass sie nicht aufgeben wird, was Paula an ihre Schülerin Arie erinnert. Im Finale tritt Serena wieder mit all ihren Partnern an, kann aber nicht gegen Arie gewinnen, der sie für ihren Auftritt gratuliert. Nachdem sich Serena am Abend von ihren Rivlinnen verabschiedet hat, wobei Tortina ihr nochmal nahelegt, Ash ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren, unterhalten sich die Beiden und Ash fragt Serena nach ihren weiteren Zielen. Er erklärt, dass sie bisherigen Niederlagen ihn immer stärker gemacht haben, was Serena zuversichtlich wirken lässt. Am nächsten Tag, bietet Paula an ihre Promoterin zu werden, da sie ihr Potential erkannt habe, doch Serena lehnt ab, da sie noch mit Ash und den Anderen reisen wolle, um sich weiterhin entwickeln zu können. Nach der Reise wird sie sich endgültig entscheiden, ob sie das Angebot annehmen möchte. ☀Ihre Pokémon Rutena ♀ Debüt in Ein Kampf der Lüfte! Glut Flammenwurf Kraftreserve Kratzer Feuersturm Hauptartikel: Serenas Rutena Fynx ist Serenas erstes Pokémon und gleichzeitig auch ihr Starter, welches sie von Professor Platan erhalten hat. In Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln! entwickelt es sich zu Rutena. Es scheint sehr viel Wert auf sein Äußeres zu legen, was man sieht, als sein Schweif unordentlich ist. Es zeigt sich öfters, wie eitel es ist, da es unzufrieden und sauer wird, als es von Pikachu geschockt und später mit Puderzucker eingedeckt wurde, wobei ihm sogar Tränen in den Augen stehen. Außerdem hat es später Angst eine Pfütze zu betreten, da es dann dreckig wird. Diese Angst überwindet es jedoch später. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt Pam-Pam ♂ Debüt in Vom Traum, Performerin zu werden! Steinkante Finsteraura Armstoß Hauptartikel: Serenas Pam-Pam Pam-Pam ist Serenas erstes Pokémon, welches sie selbst fängt. Pam-Pam unterbricht den Auftritt der Performerin Kaori. Serena, die im Publikum sitzt, beobachtet es mit Interesse. Pam-Pam stiftet weiterhin Chaos an und verschwindet. Ash und seine Freunde folgen ihnen und Pam-Pam stiehlt seine Kappe und Citros Brille. Serena entdeckt es an einem Fluss und sie erkennt, dass Pam-Pam es liebt aufzutreten. Pam-Pam nimmt ihre Kampfherausforderung an, die es fangen möchte. Doch zuvor wird dieses von Team Rocket entführt. Serena rettet es vor Jessies Irrbis. Nachher gelingt es Serena Pam-Pam zu fangen. Fähigkeit: Nicht bekannt Feelinara ♀ Debüt in Ein fantastischer Fund in den Blumen! Schutzschild Sternschauer Doppelteam Feenbrise Hauptartikel: Serenas Feelinara Serena fängt Evoli in Ein fantastischer Fund in den Blumen!. Es ist sehr schüchtern, liebt es jedoch zu tanzen, sodass Serena es plant, für ihre Performances einzusetzen. ☀Wettbewerbsteilnahmen Showcases Serena hat bisher an fünf offiziellen Pokémon-Showcase teilgenommen: Bild Stadt Ergebnis Verlauf Bild Tempera City Ausgeschieden Serena gelingt es nicht in die zweite Runde zu kommen. Pokémon-Showcase von Tempera City Frescora Gewonnen Serena kann sich gegen Tortina und Jessie durchsetzen und gewinnt. Pokémon-Showcase von Frescora Fluxia City Gewonnen Serena gewinnt den Showcase. Pokémon-Showcase von Fluxia City Mosaia Top 5 Serena erreicht die zweite Runde. Durch einen Fehler Evolis verpasst sie aber den Sieg. Jessie gewinnt. Pokémon-Showcase von Mosaia Frey City Gewonnen Serena gewinnt mit Rutena, Pam-Pam und Feelinara ihren dritten Schlüssel und qualifiziert sich damit für die Kalos-Meisterklasse. Pokémon-Showcase von Frey City ☀Meisterklasse Bild Runde 1 Ergebnis Verlauf Bild Halbfinale Finale Sannah scheidet im Halbfinale gegen Serena aus. Serena setzt sich gegen Tortina, Jessie und Sannah durch und erreicht so das Finale. Dort tritt sie gegen die amtierende Kalos-Queen Arie an und unterliegt ihr. Sonstige Teilnahmen Pofflé-Wettbewerb Top 3 Serena kommt mit Fynx in die Finalrunde. ☀Trivia Nach Maike ist sie die zweite Protagonistin, die ein -Pokémon als Starter wählt. Sie ist die erste Hauptfigur, die Ash schon vor dem Beginn der Reise kennt. die nicht selbst geschockt wird oder deren Fahrrad nicht zerstört wird. die von Ash eingeladen wird, mit ihnen zu reisen. Es dauert sieben Episoden lang, bis sie sich der Truppe anschließt, was der längste Abstand zwischen Debüt und Teameintritt eines Protagonisten darstellt. Sie benötigt für den Fang ihres zweiten Pokémon von allen Begleitern die bisher höchste Anzahl Episoden (43). Bisher besaß sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein Pokémon mit einem Doppeltypen. Sie ist die erste Hauptfigur, die innerhalb einer Region ihr Aussehen ändert. Obwohl sie auf einer Spielfigur basiert, trägt sie dann eine Frisur und Outfit, die so nicht in den Spielen zu erhalten sind. Serenas Pokémon Im Team: Rutena Pam-Pam Feelinara ☀Anime-Charaktere Protagonisten Antagonisten Rivalen Ash | Pikachu Misty | Rocko | Tracey Maike | Max | Lucia Lilia | Benny Serena | Citro | Heureka Jessie | James | Mauzi | Giovanni | Butch | Cassidy Marc | Adrian | J | Zyrus | Jupiter | Mars | Saturn | Charon G-Cis | Achromas | Flordelis | Xeros | Calluna | Begonia | Aliana | Magnolia Gary | Richie | Casey | Harrison | Tyson | Morrison Paul | Barry | Conway | Diaz | Bell | Stefan | Carsten | Virgil | Tierno | Sawyer Drew | Harley | Solidad | Zoey | Nando | Kenny | Ursula | Tramina | Georgina Sannah | Tortina | Nini | Arie Wichtige Nebencharaktere Andere wichtige Nebencharaktere Delia | Norman | Caroline | Johanna | Primula | Meyer | Reggie | Angie | Scott | Paula LeBelle | Alba | N | Trovato | Sanpei | Alain | Michaela | Sawyer Prof. Eich | Prof. Ivy | Prof. Lind | Prof. Birk | Prof. Eibe | Prof. Esche | Prof. Platan Schwester Joy | Officer Rocky | Don George | Porter | Cynthia | Arenaleiter Azuria-Schwestern | Flint | Forrest | Lola | Todd |